This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to assembling structures to form electronic devices.
Electronic devices include housing structures and internal components. Fasteners can be used to attach parts of an electronic device together. In some applications, space is critical, so it can be helpful to use thin layers of adhesive to join device structures. Adhesives may be challenging to dispense and control and may have a tendency to push apart joined structures over time. These issues can be addressed by increasing manufacturing tolerances, but increasing tolerances can result in bulky and cumbersome designs.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved techniques for assembling structures for electronic devices.